


Showstopper

by Dubbrubz



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: But this was a request, M/M, Well... I don't watch America's Got Talent, so why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubbrubz/pseuds/Dubbrubz
Summary: Nathan Sharp is and eighteen-year-old who aspires to be a rockstar, and what better way to get your face out there then landing a spot on one of the biggest talent shows that's broadcasted live in front of millions? Though, while he thinks he's just landing himself a temporary place on the TV, what he doesn't realize is that a certain brunette in the crowd could make his long-lasting dream a reality.





	Showstopper

**Author's Note:**

> [Request]
> 
> {Cut me some slack, I've never really seen America's Got Talent (This was just part of the request) so, if I don't format it perfectly, I'm sorry xD}

The eighteen-year-old sucked in a breath.

_I can do this..._

Doubt clouded his mind.

_What if I forget how to play? Or what I'm singing?_

The sting of bile chewed at his throat after his dash to the bathroom and the emptying of his stomach, his nerves on fire and more prominent then he'd ever known them to be. He never got this nervous when it came to performing. Why now? Why did his legs have to feel like jelly, his whole body practically quaking as he stood backstage.

Nathan Sharp was the eighteen-year-old child prodigy currently circling YouTube. He was known for song and anime opening covers, but, the one thing that really made him stand out was his original songs that he wrote and orchestrated himself. Life stories could easily be put to music, he found a year or so ago, if you applied yourself long enough.

And now he was here, backstage to one of the number one talent shows, America's Got Talent.

How did he even get here? All of it really had been a confusing blur; His mother frantically running into his room, waving the acceptance letter like he just got accepted to Harvard, tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her face. He tried to pick out the details of that moment, something to remind him this wasn't all a dream.

The musty smell of cardboard boxes was the first thing to stand out. He was one step away from moving out of his parents home into his own apartment in California, into the land of movie stars and golden sun. He'd been doing his Youtube for about a year, supporting two channels; One for his music, the other for gameplay and ways to interact with his fans.

The second had been the proud sob to pass his mother's lips as she squeezed him in a tight hug he knew all to well for it to be a rendition of his own mind. The third had been the salty tears that dropped onto the back of his shirt while she held him and mumbled how proud of him she was.

YouTube ad revenue had paid him enough to afford his apartment, as well as the extra cash on the side to be saved for later use. Once he got that letter, however, he knew a world of possibilities opened up to him.

The cheering of the crowd outside the thick curtian was amplified by the sound of his thrumming heartbeat that pounded in his ears, signaling to him that he was the next to perform. The stage tech smiled down at him as he fastened the portable microphone to Nate's black button-up, quickly checking to make sure he was presentable before giving him a supportive nod and shooing him out.

The stage lights were stunningly bright as they shined down on the main stage, Matt mused, but God, did they make the next performer look like an absolute angel with his messily tousled hair, his pink stained cheeks, his fitted button-up and his ripped skinny jeans. The only drop of color on the boy was the bright mint green guitar strapped around his neck, the fretboard glittering with little pearl birds, ravens, if he was correct.

The poor kid looked terrified, but he faked his confidence with a dimpled grin that could make anyone melt. He was asked to introduce himself and the voice that flowed out of this boy's mouth dripped sweetly, like honey. "Nathan Sharp."

"Well, mister Sharp," It was Heidi that spoke with that dazzling, million dollar smile, "Would you mind telling us a bit about yourself?"

"Ah, uh, heh," Nate scratched the back of his neck, drawing a soft chuckle from the crowd. "Well, I have a YouTube channel under the title Natewantstobattle where I do a bunch of song covers and such. I also have some of my original music on there as well."

"Natewantstobattle?" Howie asked with a soft laugh. "Where ever did you get that name from?"

"Oh, there's this game called Pokémon," The mention of the Japanese game arose a flurry of applause and cheers, leaving Nate to offer a meek chuckle. Matt could tell he was so scared, and yet, he was prevailing beautifully. "And, whenever you walk up to the trainers in the game, it's normally their name, followed by 'wants to battle' when they want to challenge you, so, being a huge fan of Pokémon myself, I did the same thing."

"That's very interesting Nathan," Simon replied with a gentle smile. "Would you mind me asking what you're performing for us tonight?"

Matt watched as Nate ran a hand through his hair, this action alone practically hypnotizing him. "I'm actually hoping you don't mind, I'm playing one of my original songs that's up on my channel. It's actually one of the most popular videos I've ever posted."

"Not at all. Please, proceed."

Nate felt his heart slam into his throat as he was gently asked to continue with his act, but he simply nodded, sucking in a breath and closing his eyes. Then, music erupted through the room, the teen's fingers moving gracefully and effortlessly as he played.

_Day and night, my mind is running. Reaching out 'cause I want something more that I've never had before. I'm scared to chase what I've been dreaming. Beyond a want and now I'm needing... Push me by surprise, so I can take the dive._

The entire crowd was in shock at the voice that spilled from the small male positioned on stage. Matt was captivated, to say the least, hanging onto every word and note that swarmed his mind like it would be his last.

_Day and night, my mind is racing. Dents and footprints, I've been pacing. What am I supposed to find? My God, I'm the bait and the predator's my mind. It eats me all the time. Can we stop and rewind? I'm not so sure._

The raw emotion in Nate's voice stood out to the twenty-year-old music producer. This boy had wrote this from the bottom of his heart, like he'd poured life experiences and revelations into his music. This was so rare for the brunette and his company at this point. He had to find some way to get ahold of this kid after the show before anyone else had the chance.

_When'd I become my own enemy? I don't understand what you see in me, 'cause I'm just another story that's not worth a reading._

And yet, Matt wanted to beg to differ. He wanted to learn so much about this boy, what had inspired him to write such a song. The older male saw a light that wasn't being simulated by the stage lights, but it was glowing within him. Electric energy pulsed and sparked through Nate's veins. He was alive with his music.

_Now, you've got me pinned up against the wall. Why aren't you afraid that I'll take the fall? There's more that came before me. Am I worth believing? I'm not so sure._

The crowd was a flurry of cheers and applause, the judges grinning and clapping themselves. The were impressed by such a feat to say the least. If they were being honest with themselves, they were expecting some weird screamo bullshit to come floating out of this teen's mouth, and yet, this music was nice, easy on the ears. Not just a fit of screamed lyrics on how this teen wanted to kill himself for some daddy issues. There was substance to this, meaning even.

_Eye to eye, our worlds collided. Ear to ear, you kept me smiling. Kept me happy, kept me grounded before I flew away. And I felt it breaking. Then you came around. In this world of white noise, you're my favorite sound._

Matt chuckled, nodding in agreement. He just found his favorite sound himself.

_When'd I become my own enemy? I don't understand what you see in me, 'cause I'm just another story that's not worth a reading. Now, you've got me pinned up against the wall. Why aren't you afraid that I'll take the fall? there's more that came before me. Am I worth believing?_

Matt watched with a strange wonder as a huge grin stretched across the boy's face, the way his shimmering ebony eyes lit up with confidence once he saw that everybody was actually enjoying the music he was producing. The brunette was stunned. Nate was an absolute gem. 

_We brave and broken fewer; Three cheers to fear the future. We brave and broken fewer; Three cheers to fear the future._

_When'd I become my own enemy? I don't understand what you see in me, 'cause I'm just another story that's not worth a reading. Now you've got me pinned up against the wall. Why aren't you afraid that I'll take the fall? There's more that came before me. Am I worth believing? I'm not so sure..._

Nate finished with one final strum of his guitar, a bit out of breath, his cheeks turning from pink to rose, his huge smile never failing. The four X's that always determined if the contestant would remain in the show or not remained the foggy clear, indicating all of the judges were in approval of the teen's music.

"That was beautiful, Nathan." Heidi beamed up at Nate, who had his hands over his mouth, his grin wider then Matt could ever perceive as possible. He was absolutely ecstatic, the loud screaming of the crowd reverberating in his ears. The rest of the judges chattered their agreement to the outstanding performance the eighteen-year-old just gave. Even Simon was in agreement, and from what Nate heard, that was pretty hard to land.

"Thank you so much." Nate chirped, and Matt could see the proud tears pooling in the boy's eyes, somehow feeling a rush of pride jolting through his own body. He wanted to give Nate a career in music, one that he knew the rising star deserved. He stood from his seat and cut through the crowd as the teen was led backstage, wanting to catch him as he left out the back door.

Sure enough, right as Nate was pushing out the door, Matt rested a hand on his shoulder to stop him, smiling brightly. "I just saw your performance in there, and might I say, you did a phenomenal job." Under the crisp street lights, Nate's blush bloomed over his cheeks all over again and a sheepish grin passed his lips.

"Th-thank you, sir."

"Was that your first time performing in front of a live audience?"

Nate nodded, looking up into the brunette's warm oak eyes. He couldn't help but wonder why this guy stopped him, but decided to not question it. Maybe this guy was just one of those that genuinely liked to compliment people and make them feel good about themselves.

"How would you like to perform in a different city each night?"

Nate's eyes widened. Was this guy serious? "I mean, I-I would love that!"

Matt chuckled and reached into the pocket of his red leather jacket and produced a business card that had his name and number on it, offering it to the boy. "I believe I can assist you to make your dreams come true."

Nate's eyes were the size of saucers as he took the card with shaking fingers, reading it over before looking up at Matt. "Y-You're offering me the chance to a record deal? Like... A-A real life record deal?!"

"If that's what you'd like, Nathan."

Nate couldn't contain the squeal that erupted out of him as he lunged forward and squeezed Matt in a tight hug. He was so excited. Never would he think that he could land his own record deal, much less get on America's Got Talent in the first place. This all had to be a blissful dream...

Matt chuckled and blushed slightly, one arm wrapping around Nate's slender waist, the other resting on the back of his head. "I promise you, Nathan, I'll make all of your dreams come true."


End file.
